Powder handling is a very a complex issue. Powder properties greatly vary with the conditions of the environment surrounding the powder, such as humidity and temperature. Temperature changes often affect powders faster than ambient humidity changes—especially if there is any protection around the powder. In particular powder properties can be greatly affected by temperature cycles. Powders can be subjected at temperature changes and these changes from hot to cold and vice-versa have processing issues associated to them. It has been found that, especially under cold conditions (for example at night time), powder temperatures in manufacturing plants and/or warehouses (where powders are stored) can fall below the dew point of the powder. Under these conditions moisture in the air within the granules can condense at particles contact points and can give rise to hydrated crystal bridges etc and cause caking.
Some solutions to this problem can give rise to new problems under different temperature conditions. For example measurements taken to improve powder handling under cold conditions can give rise to problems with the same powder under hot conditions.
In view of the above discussion one of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a detergent composition which is resistant to temperature changes. The detergent composition of the invention also needs to be stable in storage under a whole range of environmental conditions. The detergent composition of the invention should also have an excellent cleaning profile.